King Greywolf
|} |} |} GREYWOLF IS NEBULASQUID'S DRAGONSONA. PLEASE DO NOT COPY/PLAGARIZE. THANKS! King Greywolf 'is a NightWing dragonet and ruler of the Greywindian kingdom. He is the second-youngest ruler of Greywind, the first being King Greywolf the Second. He was born under no moons. He is nicknamed "Gentle Wolf," because of his kindness and empathy towards his people yet his stern enforcement of the laws. He has introduced many concepts to Greywind during his rule, such as opening schools, research facilities and even a ornate observatory at the peak of Wolf's Gate Mountain. He also invented a form of early democracy, involving a senate that voted on laws and decisions. He attended Jade Mountain for a time, and was particularily interested in astronomy and government. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION He is short for his age, about the height of a eight-year old dragonet when he is ten. He is mostly black, with startling blue eyes and lots of grey scales along his arms, back, tail and wings (as is usual for a Greywindian dragon). He is missing one of his front teeth, and has small horns. He always wears a carved silver bracelet that was given to him by his mother. It is enchanted to bring him anywhere he needs to go instantaneously. He uses it to travel between Pyrrhia and Greywind quickly. PERSONALITY He is kind but nervous, and is dangerously forgiving when it comes to crime. He feels strong empathy towards all dragons and creatures, and has a hard time enforcing laws and punishing misbehavers. He loves traditions and holidays, and even introduced about three during his rule. His favorite holiday is Snoggletog, a Christmas-like tradition.* Although he is widely known as a good ruler, he leaves a lot of the time to visit and say hello to his friends in Pyrrhia. The Vice-King, Silvermoon , is said to rule half the time. He is friends with almost every dragon he meets, including his acquantances at Jade Mountian and all around Pyrrhia. He has a vague wariness of other NightWings. RELATIONSHIPS '''Qibli: '''Qibli and Greywolf are friends, and write to each other on occasion. Before Greywolf opened Greywind's borders to other tribes, Qibli was one of the dragons who was allowed to know about and visit Greywind as he pleased. They both enjoy torturing Winter with awful IceWing puns. '''Winter: '''Although they don't have much in common, Greywolf and Winter find common interests in scavengers and a hatred of Darkstalker. Greywolf had a scavenger observatory constructed in Greywind for studying scavengers in honor of Winter. '''Moon: '''Greywolf had a secret crush on Moon for a time, but became just friends a few months after becoming king. She sometimes helps him and the astronomers 'Stormwatcher: Stormwatcher, the Royal Animus, and Greywolf are close friends, knowing each other from birth. Greywolf often asks her for favors involving animus magic, and is nice to her. He doesn't reciprocate her secret feelings for him. Silvermoon: Silvermoon and Greywolf are fairly friendly to each other, although Silvermoon disapproves of Greywolf's continual absence in the kingdom. TRIVIA *Greywolf has more grey scales and brighter blue eyes than most Greywindians *He has two pet wolves, whose names are Fenrir and Come-on *He has a crown, but almost never wears it *He is unusually small for his age *His least favorite tribe is DeathWings, because a marauding party once sacked Greywind and killed his father in front of him. * TBA TBA TBA Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Government Official)